The number of Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) has become unable to satisfy a demand for VLANs in an existing network due to wide applications of the virtualization technologies. Network virtualization can be extended using the Virtual extensible Local Area Network (VxLAN) technologies so that a sufficient number of virtual networks can be available to thereby satisfy a demand of users. The VxLAN network can include a plurality of VxLAN Tunnel Endpoints (VTEPs), and a plurality of Virtual Machines (VMs) connected with the respective VTEPs, where the respective VMs may belong to different VxLANs.